5:15
"5:15" is the eleventh song from Bridgit Mendler's debut album, Hello My Name Is... It was written by Bridgit and Emanuel Kiriakou, Priscilla Renea, Andrew Goldstein and produced by Kiriakou and Goldstein The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising Mendler's vocals and the song's soul influence. The "5:15" instrumental has been compared to "Mad About You" of Hooverphonic. The song debuted at number 65 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it Mendler's fifth song to chart in that country. Reception Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics. Tim Sendra of Allmusic was a review, said that the song is a very moody with a vocally powerful, particularly memorable and break out of the Walt Disney mold. Trey M. of Rickey comments that "5:15" is a great song and has a hip-hop rock vibe. He also commented "Enchants the listen from when the beat kicks in. Mendler delivers her lines in a spooky fashion. This song would sound great on a soundtrack to some type of film". Kai of the magazine Embrace You commented that the instruments essences are all carefully composed to convey her emotions, and the song is lovely, sweet and an exceptional number. He also "Bridgit’s voice is as sweet as honey; her vocals compliment the passion filled words perfectly. I can’t stress enough on how good these songs are written". Xinhau of Spin or Bin Music was positive and commented that "5:15" is a really cute song. Abhijith Asok of Music Perk said the song is good to be heard anywhere and that simplicity is the great element to love it. He also commented: "Mendler has sung it beautifully enough. Her easy movement through the song is clear from the progress of the track. She has given the right stress at the right time with her voice, to eliminate any chance of that occurring". Guilherme Tintel to It Pop compared the instrumental song to "Mad About You" of Hooverphonic and said the song is really sad and it is very good. Hailey Sager of Musiq Tone said that Mendler has an amazing voice and "anyone with a traveling for work lifestyle" will love the song. Chart performance For the week ending October 27, 2012, the album version of "5:15" debuted at number 65 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it Mendler's fifth song to chart in the country. Live performances On October 26, 2012 Mendler performed the acoustic version on her official VEVO account for the special VEVO Lift. She also performed the song on Good Morning America on November 14, 2012. On January 31, 2013, Mendler performed the song on a Yahoo! Music web show. On April 23, she performed the song in the United Kingdom on MTV Live. She also performed a piece of the song on MTV Push. On July 31, the Grammy Academy released a video of "5:15" in an exclusive intimate performance for 'Grammy HQ' with "Hurricane", "Ready or Not" and an interview. She also has performed "5:15" on all dates of her tours, Live in Concert and Summer Tour. Trivia * This is Bridgit's first song with a number in the title. Videos Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Hello My Name Is... songs Category:Hello My Name Is...